


Try Me

by Ton (tonkatsupls)



Series: Ferdinand von Aegir BOTTOMS [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Complete, Erotic Hypnosis, M/M, Outdoor Sex, also i really hate how extra hubert is, and ferdinand's... von aegirness, dubcon, such a lovely fool, well a handjob really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/Ton
Summary: Ferdinand doesn't think Hubert can hypnotize him. Hubert begs to differ.Written with the Japanese audio in mind since that's the one I play as.





	Try Me

**Author's Note:**

> October's a busy time so can't really do prompts, but I wanted to write at least something ;;
> 
> Inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373396 and the hypnosis scene from Get Out. I think it really says something about Hubert that I was inspired by a horror movie for him.

"Are you certain, Ferdinand, that you want to do this?" Hubert set his teaspoon down next to his cup, a blend of tea that Ferdinand insisted he tries before the conversation got sidetracked. He shifted forward, resting his chin on steepled fingers as he met Ferdinand's stare. "I have no qualms with this arrangement myself, but the same cannot be said for you."

"A noble does not go back on his word, Hubert." Ferdinand leaned back on his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "Besides, I hardly expect myself to fall prey to your suggestions so easily."

"Such confidence," Hubert murmured, his gaze growing sharper. "But I must warn you that I am quite good at my craft."

Ferdinand humphed. "It is unlike you to be so concerned over my well-being, but I assure you I will be fine." He reached up to flip one of his wavy locks, his voice rising in volume as he closed his eyes. "As the prime minister and head of the von Aegir household, I am confident in my mental fortitude." Ferdinand opened his eyes, orange practically shining in their depths, as he set his arms on his legs. "Do your worst, and you will find that I will be a particularly hard nut to crack."

Ferdinand's claims were only met with a dry and humorless chuckle from Hubert as the dark-haired man sat up in his seat, his gaze falling as he raised his teaspoon once more. "Then let us begin." He started to swirl the spoon around the sides of the cup in a circle, the metallic sound soft and steady. "I want you to focus on the sound of my voice. Can you do that for me, Ferdinand?"

"Of course I can, Hubert, who do you-"

"This may be difficult for you, but I ask that you keep your responses simple. You need only nod your head or say 'yes'." Hubert glanced up. "Will that be all right with you?" 

Ferdinand opened his mouth, only to close it shut. He gave a curt nod, earning a slight smirk from Hubert.

"Very good. As expected, you follow orders well Ferdinand." Hubert's voice, which hardly rose higher than the air normally, was little more than a mere whisper. "Now, slowly close your eyes, and breathe in... and out."

Ferdinand shut his eyes as he nodded. "Steady," Hubert continued, the soft scraping of his spoon moving in time with Ferdinand as the latter's chest rose and fell with each breath. "That's it... Feel the tension leave your body with each exhale... Let each inhale travel through you... Your arms, your legs, your chest... Keep listening to the sound of my voice as you breathe... Let yourself grow more heavy, more relaxed..."

Hubert watched as Ferdinand, whose posture was typically immaculate, slump forward a little on his seat. "You're doing quite well... Isn't it simple? To listen to my voice as you sink deeper... It's nice, isn't it?"

Ferdinand let out a short hum, which Hubert could only assume was a yes. "Yes..." Hubert murmured, keeping his voice even. "The war is over. Peace has been won. There is no longer anything to fear. We are the only ones here... Here, you can rest. Here, you can-"

A small clink rang through the air as Hubert tapped the side of the cup, and Ferdinand's head slumped onto his chest completely.

"Can you still hear me, Ferdinand?" Hubert asked lightly, the trace of a smirk on his lips.

"Yes..." Ferdinand's voice was little more than a mumble, a feat considering his normally boisterous voice.

"Good boy." Hubert leaned into the palm of one of his hands. "Now then, whenever I say 'rest', I want you to go back to this place, this nice warm darkness you're feeling. And each time you wake up, I want you to forget that you fell into a trance. Did you understand all that?" Ferdinand nodded, slow and withdrawn. "Very well then, you may come back up. Gently, as if you're waking up... slowly.... now."

Ferdinand blinked as his head rose back up from its place, confusion etched all over his expression. "Hubert, what-?"

"My, my," Hubert shifted his hand to cover his mouth as he drummed the top of his lips rhythmically. "Dozing off now, are we? Surely you don't expect me to continue while you're asleep?"

"Of course not." Ferdinand pursed his lips. "My apologies Hubert. I could have sworn that I have had more sleep than this."

"It can happen to the best of us, I'm sure," Hubert replied languidly. "Perhaps you need some rest?"

Hubert rose from his seat as Ferdinand slumped forward once more. He stood over the other's chair, adjusting his gloves as he leaned over the paladin. "Each time you fall back into the darkness, I want you to go deeper," Hubert whispered in his ear, tucking a piece of his hair behind it. "Faster. You can do that, can't you Ferdinand?"

"Mhm..."

Hubert hummed as he straightened his posture. "Then wake up."

He tsked as Ferdinand rose back into wakefulness. "This might be more serious than we thought," Hubert remarked evenly. "Perhaps it's best if we postpone this for another day."

Ferdinand shook his head vigorously, or as vigorously as he could in his still somewhat-drowsy state. "N-no, I can still keep going. Though I am ashamed for it to have occurred twice, I am positive that it will not occur for a third."

"If you're so certain..." Hubert trailed off, leaning back down towards him as he shifted Ferdinand's cup to the side. "But I truly think you need some rest."

Ferdinand all but fell face forward onto the table. Hubert reached down, one hand parting Ferdinand's leg, the other hand reaching in between. Hubert quirked a brow, surprised to find that his target was not as soft as he expected it would be, as Ferdinand hitched his breath.

"Well well... Tell me, is the great Ferdinand von Aegir aroused?" Hubert all but purred, his stroking rough, but not enough to cause discomfort.

"Y-yes..." Though he could not see his expression, the headiness in his voice told Hubert all that he needed. 

"How nice." Hubert lifted Ferdinand up softly back upright onto his seat, Ferdinand's head lolling as he was moved. "When you come to, I want you to keep feeling aroused, but not feel my presence, do you understand?" A nod. "Good. Now wake up." 

Ferdinand's expression was groggy as he lifted back up, only for it to be replaced with a warm flush seconds later. Hubert put his free hand over the latter's forehead. "You seem to be heating up."

"A-am I?" Ferdinand's blush went darker as Hubert increased his speed. "I believe it is getting warmer out here..."

”I beg to differ." 

"Is that s-so?" Ferdinand remarked as he glanced away. The man was practically bucking his hips. "Are you quite sure that it is not-?"

"Just give it a rest, Ferdinand."

Ferdinand did not bother closing his eyes this time, his stare hazy and unfocused on the sky as he continued to roll against Hubert's hand. Hubert chuckled as he pressed closer. 

"Do you want to cum?" Hubert's grin was vicious as Ferdinand nodded, the paladin's mouth parted as he panted softly. "Such impressive mental fortitude you have..." Hubert ran his hand through the other's long hair. "I suppose I can at least grant you this mercy. When you wake up, you may come. Is that what you want Ferdinand?"

"Y-yes!"

Hubert's smile only grew at Ferdinand's needy tone. He removed his hand-both of them-from Ferdinand as he straightened himself. "Awaken."

Hubert simply watched as Ferdinand jerked back up. He watched as Ferdinand bit his lip, unsuccessfully attempting to suppress a groan as his climax ran its course, a stain spreading across his pants. Hubert folded his arms across his chest when he was done.

"You seem to have exhausted yourself for the day," he stated coolly towards the disheveled mess in front of him. "As it stands, you are under no condition to be outdoors. Allow me to escort you to your quarters."

"I am..." Ferdinand took a second to catch his breath. "I would... appreciate that," he said finally as he tried to get up from his seat, his legs shaking. "And I implore that you not... that you not speak of this event outside of this area." 

"If that is what you wish." Hubert moved to help support the latter's frame, allowing Ferdinand to sling his arm over his neck. "My lips are sealed."

"But do not think that this is over!" The paladin added hastily. "I will not rest until we settle this matter! We must simply... try again another time." 

"Very well." Hubert glanced at Ferdinand's face, noting the flush that remained on the other's cheeks. "It would be my pleasure."


End file.
